


When you're walking on my left (with your high heels on and your sexy ass dress)

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1960s, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Food, Not Riverdale Compliant, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty and Veronica go on a date to Pop Tate's (just not with each other). Doesn't mean they don't leave together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're walking on my left (with your high heels on and your sexy ass dress)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess they're still in high school but let's just assume they're seniors and everyone is 18 :D  
> EDIT: damn this thing was riddled with typos...how did anyone read this?

It was a typical Saturday night and Betty got dressed and ready to go out to Pop Tate’s.

Betty combed her ponytail out as she waited for Archie to come pick her up. He looked handsome, his hair slicked back and a sleek jacket hugging his broad shoulders. He was the kind of boy that was so easy to covet, charming her just a little more when he stuck his arm out for her to take. Her mother called for her to have fun as they left but to be back at a reasonable time. Archie promised they'd be back by 10. It was sweet, but Archie had no say in what time Betty got back home on Saturday nights.

On the passenger’s side of Archie’s bright red Jalopy, Betty smoothed down her poodle skirt and avoided looking at Archie. She wasn't nervous exactly, but she did start sweating a little when Archie swung an arm up to sit behind her shoulders on the top of the car seat. He had the radio on low, sounded like Frankie Valli, and he was making idle chatter about school. He would save the interesting stuff for when they got to the diner where the whole gang could cut up and get a little loud and fight for the jukebox with other cliques. They weren't the coolest kids but they could dress up a bit and show off in front of others. None of them really got involved in car racing or serious fights, but they liked to make appearances. The girls especially liked to pop their gum and make boys pay for their milkshakes. Betty knew she was pretty enough to get any of the boys from school—and other schools—to pay for the milkshakes, had done so before, but their group was lowkey and letting Archie think they could be an item eventually was a good way to keep the other boys off her back.

Veronica was more dressed down, her hair twisted into an updo and she was poured into a sleek dress. She had picked up Reggie in her Plymouth and they had gotten there before Betty and Archie arrived. Jughead was there too but was sitting at the booth behind them, half leaning over the top of the booth so he could talk to Reggie while making snide comments back and forth with Veronica.

Betty was more than happy to slide in the booth across from Veronica, up against the wall, to block her from Jughead and his dickhead comments. She genuinely hated the way he talked to _her_ girl.

“Get lost, _Lug_ head.” Betty stuck her tongue out at the becrowned boy.

Jughead actually liked Betty so he stuck his tongue out back at her but directed his conversation at Archie, ignoring the rest of them. Probably for the best. He and Arch got on the most.

Eventually, their usual Saturday night waitress came over to take their orders. They always got the same thing so she didn't even write it down. In the meantime, Reggie got up to stand in line for the jukebox. Reg was always bragging that he had the _best_ taste in music, though he always just put the Four Seasons on. Betty didn't mind the band but Veronica always turned her nose up at them. It was one thing that really bothered Betty; she wanted to tell Veronica to lighten up, though she could see why someone may not like that particular music.

The group continued to laugh and cut up as they waited for their food to arrive, teasing each other mercilessly. Sometimes it struck a little too close to home. And sometimes Veronica was the one hurting Betty, without even knowing it.

“Bets, when are your parents going to get you a car?” Veronica had asked, innocence in her voice.

Veronica couldn't even imagine that not everyone's parents could afford to buy them a car, even a junky one like Archie’s. Betty didn't answer, just laughed and announced that she needed to go to the bathroom, displacing Archie, even though he was more than happy to oblige.

“Oh, I need to go too, Bets!” Veronica called as Betty was trying to slide out of the booth.

 _Great._  Betty had just wanted to go alone, to try and keep herself together. Instead, Veronica’s heels clacked on the linoleum as she followed Betty to the restroom. Betty didn't really have to go but she wasn't going to let Veronica call her bluff.

As they slid into the room, Veronica bumped her shoulder against Betty’s, smiling and laughing. Betty didn't return it; she just wanted to be alone, so she ducked into one of the stalls.

“Hey!” Veronica called, and Betty could hear the frown in her voice. “Are you okay? What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Betty called back but she didn't think she had done a good job hiding her irritation.

“That's a lie, Bets, and you know it. C’mon. Did I do something?”

Betty didn't bother to answer, she just opened the stall door and looked at Veronica. She hadn't been crying but she felt like it could happen at any minute, depending on what Veronica said next.

“Oh, Betty. Come here. What did I do?” Veronica motioned for Betty to come over to her and Betty did, couldn't help it. It was just so easy to fall into her.

“It's a money thing, Ronnie.” Betty said into her neck. “I'm gonna get a car one day, and when I do you're gonna be the first person to ride in it with me. It's just...my parents can't buy it.”

“I'm sorry.” And it was sincere. “I need to work on getting out of my own head and remember not everyone grew up how I did.”

Betty just nodded, pulling Veronica a little closer to her.

“I'm sorry, bAbe. Are we okay?”

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

“We can be kind of mean.” Veronica conceded. “You should have heard some of the things I said to Jughead before you got here. I need to cool it with that.”

Betty laughed and pulled away, to give Veronica a wry smirk. “He might like you a little better, then.”

“Nah. I don't think he's ever gonna like me.” She shrugged.

“Well, who's trying to impress him, anyway?” Betty stuck her tongue out.

“Come on, Bets. The food should be coming soon. And truth be told, I'm starved!”

When they got back to the table, their burgers and shakes were there. Archie and Jughead were awkwardly sharing a plate over the back of the booth and Reggie was hardly even touching his plate.

Veronica had to call out to Reggie a few times before he even noticed her standing there.

“Oh. Sorry, Ronnie.” He said, distractedly, eyes on the door.

Betty had just sat down when Reggie muttered something that sounded like “There's Moose. Gotta jet,” his eyes on the door as Moose and Midge walked in. She definitely heard when he corrected himself.

“I mean Midge. There's Midge.”

He was crushing on them both so much. But he wouldn't admit it. Maybe one day.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. They ate their food, occasionally calling over to other classmates and Reg came back to grab his food and move it to Moose and Midge’s table. Not before Veronica stole some of his fries, though.

Veronica put down enough money for her and Betty’s meals and Betty knew the sign.

“I'm tired.” She yawned, directing her statement at Veronica.

They both knew she wasn't tired but it gave them an excuse to leave together without suspicion. She thought even Archie didn't know; he still came on to both of them, alternately. They let him because they liked him and enjoyed his company. Just not _that_ way.

When the two of them got up from the booth, Jughead slid in, across from Archie. Betty legitimately thought they would make a cute couple but she held her tongue as she followed Veronica out of the restaurant and to her car. It was a balmy night, getting close to summer. The freedom was building in everyone’s bones and it compelled them to drive with the top down, all the way to Look Out Point.

It was easy to find a secluded spot out there, especially if you weren't too concerned about a scenic view. They got to their usual little clearing and put the top back on, another precaution to protect their identities. No one ever bothered cars parked out there, especially on Fridays and Saturdays. They all knew what was going on and it was pretty pointless to try and stop it

They both moved towards the center of the front seat, and leaned into each other, just enjoying the closeness. Sometimes, that was so nice and all they really needed. Those times, they just talked and laid around in the car until midnight or so and then went home. But that night, they both seemed to be itching with need.

Veronica's lips were on Betty’s neck almost immediately, kissing there and trying her damnedest to get a moan out of Betty. It didn't take much when she got down to Betty’s collarbone.

“Mm, Ronnie.” She let out and it was a clear call to Veronica to kiss her lips.

But Veronica wasn't done. She sucked lightly at a pulse point and then licked over it. Betty sucked in air at that and Veronica smirked against Betty’s taut skin.

“Please.” She murmured but Veronica just laughed as she placed a hand on Betty’s thigh, rubbing circles there over her skirt.

“I love this skirt.” Veronica said, seemingly ignoring Betty’s pleas.

“Why’s that?” Betty huffed out, her eyes closed and breath short.

“Easy access.” Veronica whispered into her neck before biting down, lightly.

“Oh my god.” Betty moaned. “Ronnie…” She whined and Veronica conceded a little.

Her hand slipped from Betty’s shoulder down to her breast, squeezing and then teasing the nipple with her thumb and forefinger over her clothes. Betty was biting her lip, trying to keep from moaning but it wasn’t working. It didn’t really matter anyway; they were alone. But Betty still got embarrassed, tried to keep as quiet as she could. Still, she knew Veronica made it her mission to get Betty to be as loud as possible. That meant a _lot_ of teasing.

“Ronnie, I need—I need…” Betty panted, eyes screwed shut and hands scrabbling for purchase on Veronica’s shoulders.

Veronica stopped entirely, pulling away. Betty couldn’t help the needy, breathy little sound that came from her lips.

“What do you need, Bets?”

“T-touch me. Please.”

“Oh. Well, since you asked nicely. Where do you want me to touch you?” Veronica was smirking evilly then, knowing it was hard for Betty to say it.

“Please.” She tried again. It didn't seem to work; she just felt Veronica’s breath on her neck when she laughed at Betty.

“Just touch me. Down there. My apple. _Please_.”

“Okay.” Veronica finally conceded and Betty’s body relaxed. “But only because I love you. And because it's kind of hilarious to hear you call it your apple.”

From there, it was easier for Veronica to lean over Betty and shimmy her underwear off from beneath her poodle skirt. With one hand, she pushed Betty down onto the seat so her head was by the door and her legs were spread out toward Veronica in the driver’s seat. In any other circumstance, with any other person, Betty would have been paralyzed with fear and anxiety, knowing how exposed she was at that moment, allowing another human being to see her most intimate area. She was glad it was warm out but she still shivered as Veronica looked down at her, expression unreadable as she kept perfectly still.

“Good thing I ate light ‘cause I'm about to have a box lunch.” Veronica said, fully serious.

Then, in one quick move, she shifted Betty’s hips so her skirt was bunched up around her waist and her feet were over Veronica’s shoulders, shoes and socks still on. Betty’s hair was smashed and rubbed against the passenger door, blonde strands slumping into her face. She would have been furious had anyone else been the cause of her messy hair. But Veronica had Betty’s legs spread wide, head between her things, and warm air reaching her most intimate parts.

Sure, Veronica had done this to her before but it still startled and excited Betty every time. She was so wet, and frankly a little embarrassed, that she couldn't say much, just hold back her breathing with a finger between her teeth.

“I like the noises you make.” Veronica told her, voice thick and low as she pulled Betty’s hand away from her mouth. “Don’t keep them from me, darling.”

Betty could only nod but it was hard to not revert to that when Veronica moved her mouth to Betty’s inner thigh, kissing and sucking, in a place that no one else would see. Somehow, that knowledge made it hotter.

She had almost zoned out, so concentrated on how good Veronica’s mouth felt when she finally moved to Betty’s clit.

“Oh my god!” Betty shouted, immediately slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Veronica laughed, not really moving her mouth away, her breath puffing against Betty’s wet skin. “Like that, hmm?”

“Mhm.” Betty hummed her ascent.

“Good.” And that’s when Veronica inserted two fingers, hooking them up and stroking at that spot inside Betty. Betty’s breathing hitched and she was panting so loud then.  Veronica chuckled against Betty and continued work with her mouth, tracing circles and lightly sucking.

Betty had already been going before Veronica had pushed her on to her back. Adding her mouth was just icing on the cake and Betty was already really close. With her hands in Veronica’s sleek, dark hair, she started trying to indicate she was going to come, her words almost incomprehensible.

“Ronnie...I’m...I’m gonna, _oh my god_ , I’m gonna come.”

“Come on, then.” Veronica moved back just enough to say that and started working her hand and tongue faster than before, bringing Betty to completion faster and faster.

When it finally hit, Betty screamed and her breathing was coming in pants, her stomach muscles squirming and twitching as she felt the aftershocks.

Veronica pulled back and reached into her glove box for a napkin, which she used to wipe off her mouth and then fingers. She threw it on the floor and sat back against the door of the driver’s side.

“It’s 11:28.” She told Betty when she looked at her watch.

“Damn.” Betty huffed.

“Guess Archie’s gonna get in trouble with your mom.” Veronica said sarcastically.

“He’s a charmer.” Betty tried to be funny but she was still panting a little too hard. “She’ll forgive him.”


End file.
